monsterinmypocketfandomcom-20200214-history
Swamp Beast
Swamp Beast is monster number 53. It is part of Series 2, and has a points value of thirty. The figure was available in all four neon colours, and, in appearance, is a humanoid creature composed of mulchy swamp matter. It was one of the good monsters allied to Vampire in the comics, but was made an evil monster in the TV special The Big Scream. The animated version was illustrated as a large, mulchy brown creature without legs. It was also one of the four monsters redesigned as part of the Super Scary Howlers range. Comic Appearances Swamp Beast is one of the main characters in the Monster in My Pocket comic series. Here, the monster is always coloured an olive green with darker green and brown elements. Despite his fearsome appearance, Swamp Beast is one of the good monsters. His greatest moment came in the third part of the 'Destroy All Monsters!' storyline, named simply 'Swamp Beast,' in which he absorbed much mulch, slime and garbage into himself in order to grow and defeat the equally proportioned Tyrannosaurus Rex, even proceeding to split into multiple copies of himself. His factfile states: "Where the Swamp Monster comes from nobody knows. His origins are shrouded in mystery, but rumour has it that he was once human. Swamp Beast is known to be the protector and personification of all things slimy. He prefers to lurk in swamps, but can turn up unexpectedly at any place where the conditions are to his liking." However, it also points out that he has a "sizeable body odour problem." Monster information Swamp creatures are among the most commonly reported cryptids in North America. They vary considerably in appearance, but are generally humanoid in shape, and are often said to be accompanied by a disgusting, fetid smell. Among the more well known examples are the Skunk Ape, the Loveland Lizard and the Monster of Honey Island. The Monster in My Pocket Swamp Beast owes more of its appearance to the DC Comics character Swamp Thing, and the similar Marvel Comics character Man Thing. Both these beings are humanoid agglomerations of swamp and vegetable matter, blessed with special abilities and incredible strength. The terrible Bog Swamp Demon from Mirage Comics is another such creature. Perhaps the earliest comicbook swamp monster is the Hillman's Comics character the Heap. All these creatures owe their inspiration to the terrible shambling horror from the classic Theodore Sturgeon short story It!. In this, the almost mindless swamp monster is a form of plant matter that has formed around the skeleton of one Roger Kirk in a swamp, and proceeds to rampage through an isolated settlement. Trading card text (Translated from the mexican card) Species: Humanoid Born: Several thousands of years ago Size: 1.80 meters Habitat: Swamps and marshes around the world Swamp beast dwells in bottomless pits whose muddy, effervescent waters glow at night. Although usually settles with rodents, snakes and gators for dinner, don't get too confident, it may change of appetite and take a look at you. Trading card front 2006 remake Swamp Beast was one of the monsters redesigned for the 2006 relaunch series. This version of the monster had a more vegetable appearance, with a tree stump for a head and branch-like arms. It was included in the group The Sea Monsters. The website and collectable game card give it an overall points value of 199, and gives it the following description: "The Swamp Beast is a mossy-skinned creature about the size of a large gorilla and is only deadly to humans when his territory has been violated. If a human happens into his swamp, he may give up his usual meal tails for a snack of human toes!" Gallery Image:Howler_SwampBeast.jpg Category:Series 2 Category:30 Points Category:2006 Series Category:The Big Scream Category:Humanoid Category:American Folklore Category:Monsters